


A Proper Thank You

by DeniseTidwell



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseTidwell/pseuds/DeniseTidwell
Summary: One shot. After a day of fighting crime as Supergirl, Kara is met by Lena for a girls night in.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Proper Thank You

Kara had faced down a number of things in her life that had left her powerless, unable to resist certain feelings, but none were as strong as the effects that Lena Luthor had on her.  
Now, after facing off with a gang of thugs intent on stealing an armored car, Kara felt weary and definitely wanted to be alone. It had not been particularly taxing. Nothing she had not faced before but, nonetheless, she just needed some time alone in her apartment.  
At least that was what she wanted before she saw Lena standing in front of her balcony door, watching for her.  
Kara was not in the mood for another confrontation, she had been through a day full of them, but something told her that Lena was not there to spar with her. The way she looked standing on Kara's balcony in the soft glow of the city lights was extremely welcoming in spite of their current relationship, which could have been described as "strained" at best.  
Kara landed a few feet away from where Lena stood, the faint scent of Lena's perfume filled Kara's senses, slightly intoxicating her.  
"Another day of saving National City." Lena spoke as she gazed at Kara with her dazzling eyes.  
Kara detected no anger or scorn in Lena's voice. Nothing in her eyes gave an indication that she was feeling either of those things.  
Kara felt a rush of relief as she realized Lena truly had no ill intent for the visit. She had wished for this moment since she had told Lena her secret and pushed Lena so far away.  
In the time that had passed, Kara thought of her countless times and missed her deeply. She had begun to question her feelings for Lena in that time and had come to the conclusion that those feelings may have been more than just friendship.  
Now, as Kara stood with her in the night, Lena took a breath, emotion taking over as she stepped toward Kara with tears forming in her beautiful eyes, and said "I've missed you."  
Kara closed her eyes as Lena pressed her body to hers, welcoming the embrace. She put her arms around Lena, feeling the stress of the day melt away as they embraced.  
"I've missed you, too." Kara whispered close to Lena's ear as she stroked her hair "So very much."  
She felt goosebumps raise on Lena's skin. She heard the woman's heart beat faster.  
Lena pulled away from the embrace slightly, her arms still wrapped around Kara as she spoke "I am so sorry..."  
Kara shook her head, framing Lena's face with her hands "I understand why you are..."  
Lena silenced Kara by gently placing her finger on her lips, Kara felt her knees weaken slightly with the contact, "Kara. I understand why you didn't tell me. It is a big secret."  
Kara took Lena's hand into hers and put in gently "That I should have told my best friend...but I wanted to protect you. I'd die if anything happened to you..."  
Kara let Lena move her hand. The woman placed it on top of the S on Kara's chest as she told Kara "I've always known you are a true hero. I've always known you save people. Just not...just not on this level."  
Kara felt her own heartbeat increase as she looked deep into Lena's eyes. Her heart began pounding like a jackhammer as Lena touched her face and continued in a low voice "You saved me."   
Before Kara would stop herself, she succumbed to the overpowering urge to lean forward and press her lips to Lena's. She felt an undeniable level of euphoria as she felt Lena relax into her arms and welcome the kiss. Kara pulled back slightly to see Lena's reaction. The woman gazed deeply into Kara's eyes for a moment before she looked downward at Kara's mouth. She closed her eyes once more to let Kara kiss her once more.  
This time, Kara was more certain. Her lips caressed Lena's softly as she slid her hands around the woman's waist. Kara felt Lena wrap her arms around her neck, pulling their bodies closer together as their kiss deepened. Kara felt the rest of the world slip away, cocooned in Lena's embrace with only the woman's soft lips and the warmth of her body.  
Kara's super senses heard Lena's heart thundering to rival her own as Kara gathered Lena into her arms as Lena's tongue flicked Kara's lips, pressing gently for entry. Kara tasted the sweetness, longing for more as she let it enter her mouth.  
Kara felt Lena pull back and, although she could have prevented the end of that heavenly kiss, she did not. She never would have done that to Lena.  
Now, her gorgeous eyes found Kara's as Lena's asked "Can you forgive me? The horrible way I treated you..."  
Kara leaned her head slightly forward, her forehead against the other woman's as she spoke "Lena...we have not. Instead of looking back, let's just move forward."  
Kara stroked her hair gently, closing her eyes as Lena kissed her again. After a little while, Kara forced herself to pull away, looking into Lena's eyes as she took several, slow steps backward into her apartment, guiding Lena inside with no resistance whatsoever from the astonishing brunette.   
Once inside, the balcony doors closed, they stood together sharing a kiss even more intense than the previous. Kara snaked her tongue into Lena's mouth, savoring her as she held her close, instinctively gentle with the woman. She reached to the belt of Lena's coat, her fingers starting to untie the loose knot as Lena moved back to look at Kara serenely.  
Those eyes...  
Lena spoke in a husky near whisper "I hope you like it." then she leaned in to peck Kara on the lips, pulling at the bottom one lightly with her teeth before she continued "I wore it for you."  
Kara felt a wave on anticipation as she undone Lena's coat and opened the heavy garment to reveal a much smaller one beneath. She was too focused on Lena's attire to prevent Lena from moving back a few steps.  
Kara looked at the perfect form before her, her jaw slightly dropped. Lena wore a small, black negligee, exposed fully when she let her coat fall to the floor. Her porcelain skin contrasted with the black lace. Kara was unable to speak as she took Lena in. Lena's breasts were pushed up and barely covered by the outfit that left little to the imagination. Unless Kara used X-ray vision.  
But she refrained. She did not want to spoil the surprise that Lena had in store.  
"Well?" Lena asked Kara, already knowing the answer to the question that she was about to ask "You like?"  
"Very much." Kara barely managed.  
"Good." Lena purred as she stepped close once more, reaching for the clasps of Kara's cape. She prodded "You didn't cheat, did you? You didn't look through the outfit?"  
"No," Kara replied "Tempted but no."  
Her voice was slight and trailed off as Lena's hands found the clasps.  
"Is there a trick to this or..." Lena began as her fingers deftly unfastened Kara's cape.  
Kara reached out and put her arms around Lena once more, unable to hold back any longer. She kissed the woman passionately, feeling a shiver run through her body as she tops of Lena's fingers brushed the tops of Kara's legs just below the hem of her skirt.  
Kara lifted Lena effortlessly up off of the floor, enjoying each sensation that came to her, particularly the warm softness of her skin exposed by the tiny outfit she wore. Lena's body language told Kara that she welcomed this. The woman's hands moved upward to Kara's buttocks, squeezing firmly as their tongues danced together.  
Slowly, Kara began moving to the bed with Lena in her arms.  
She had not felt this content in a long time, if ever. Holding Lena in her arms felt right. It felt like it was her purpose. Lena holding her felt like home. Like it was exactly where Kara belonged.  
Once beside the bed, Kara pulled her lips away from Lena's just long enough to whisper "I am so glad you're here."  
She altered her hold on Lena, gently, and effortlessly lifted the woman into her arms, cradling her as she lowered her onto the bed. Kara settled with her, kissing Lena's perfect red lips tenderly as she moved her hands down the woman's body, feeling her respond. She pressed closer to Kara.  
Kara felt Lena's hands on her shoulders, squeezing as she dark haired woman wrapped a long leg around Kara's hips. Kara reached down with one hand to place it on Lena's thigh. The contact with Lena's body electrified her. Their kiss deepened as Kara began to slowly grind her hips against Lena's. She felt Lena's leg tighten around her and moved her hand toward Lena's ass. Kara's lips began to trail slowly from Lena's to the soft skin of the woman's neck, nibbling gently as her hands squeezed Lena's rear end.  
She felt Lena's hands move along the back of her suit and knew what she was searching for. She felt the tremble in those hands as well as Lena's entire body. She felt the intense heat that had been building in Lena's inner thighs...  
Though this was new to Kara, being with a woman, it felt right. The longing she felt for Lena was the most real feeling she had ever felt.   
Lena found what she had been searching for, apparently. Kara felt Lena's hands inside the opening of her suit, moving up and down her back.  
Kara's hand moved from Lena's backside, upward and to the front of Lena's body to cup one of her breasts. Her lips moved from Lena's neck to her chest. She let Lena lift her head to kiss her lips again, feeling the woman pull gently, moving further onto the bed.  
She felt Lena's hands move purposefully, removing Kara's clothing. Kara did not resist as Lena stripped her. As Lena done so, Kara felt as though she was removing the stress from the day. The warmth of Lena's caresses soothed her more than anything else ever could have. She closed her eyes as Lena's voice whispered "You are wonderful. So selfless...so brave..."  
Kara scrambled for something to say but Lena did not give Kara, who was now completely naked, the opportunity to say anything. She pushed Kara onto her back as she continued "I wish to thank you properly."  
Kara let Lena guide her, laying on her back as Lena moved over her, straddling her hips to look Kara over approvingly. She put her hands on Kara's chest and moved downward, her fingers brushing Kara's skin. Kara moaned softly as Lena's fingertips moved to the top of her stomach, the nails scratching oh so softly.  
Kara reached, putting her hands on Lena's legs as she opened her eyes to look at Lena. She moved her hands to Lena's hips...her waist...  
She pulled Lena toward her for a passionate kiss, her hands moving to Lena's back, searching for...  
"I can't wait any longer." Kara confessed, her words on Lena's lips.  
As much as she appreciated Lena's attire, Kara wanted her naked. She wanted Lena's body pressed against hers, nothing between them. She undone the clasp of Lena's top and heard the woman's breath catch briefly in her throat as Kara's hands touched her now bare back. Kara pulled her closer into an erotic embrace as she whispered into the woman's ear "You feel amazing."  
Lena moved her head back and kissed Kara once more. Kara loved the taste of her.  
Kara let her hands explore Lena, moving slowly, taking in each beautiful curve inch by inch until she moved on the bed, changing places with the perfect creature. Kara now knelt over Lena, lowered on top of Lena as she kissed the woman's neck. She felt intense heat burn through her as Lena emitted a husky moan, her lips brushing Kara's ear before she nibbled the lobe lightly.   
Kara's hands explored Lena's perfect body "My God, you are so beautiful...I am so glad you came..."  
Kara was aware that she was babbling but all thoughts abruptly halted as Lena raised her head to cover Kara's mouth in a hungry kiss.  
Kara moved downward, kissing Lena's neck as Lena wrapped Kara's waist with her legs, holding her tight in her arms. Kara moved one hand down Lena's side as she moved further downward onto her chest and to Lena's perfect breasts. She felt Lena's fingers in her hair, holding Kara's head in her hands as Kara's tongue slowly flicked one of Lena's erect nipples. She circled it lightly, feeling Lena's body react, arching toward her. The moan that escaped Kara's lover almost undone her as she drew Lena's nipple into her mouth to suck it firmly.  
Everything in the world had ceased to exist as Kara laid with Lena. They were in a world where only the two of them existed and Kara honestly believed it was heaven.  
Kara pulled back, drawing a slight protest from Lena as she rose, looking down at the stunner who lay naked but for a pair of panties and alluring black stockings.  
"You are so beautiful." Kara breathed, at a loss for words. She smiled, amused slightly at her own ineptitude, before she went on "You've probably heard that a million times."  
Lena smiled seductively at Kara "It means so much more coming from you."  
Kara reached to slowly move her palm down Lena's flat stomach, toward her pelvic area as she said, this time more confidently "You don't know how long I have wanted you this way."  
Lena's smile grew more impish as she stretched. moving her arms above her head and speaking in a silky purr "Well, Kara, you have me now. What are you planning to do with me?"  
Kara bent forward over Lena and engaged her in a smoldering kiss as she moved her hands gently up Lena's arms toward her wrists. She was firm but mindful not to injure the woman as she guided Lena's hands to hold the headboard. She broke the kiss and placed her index finger over Lena's lips "Just lie here. Let me have you."  
The look in Lena's eyes told Kara that she already belonged to her even as Lena said "I'm all yours." before parting her lips to briefly take in the tip of Kara's finger. She briefly let those perfect lips pull at it before she released it to tell Kara "But remember you're mine after."  
Kara moved her body, positioning herself to more completely cover Lena's as she assured her "I've been yours for a while now."  
Kara kissed her yet again, realizing the extent of the power that Lena had over her even though Kara was in the dominant position at the moment. Her hands, while powerful, were swayed by Lena's slightest movement. The slightest arch of Lena's body controlled Kara's fingers.   
Kara began to move downward, realizing she may have been moving a little quickly but, considering how long she had waited for this night...  
She settled between Lena's legs, still clad in the stockings. She traced a line with the tip of her tongue along the side of Lena's thigh to her center. Once there, she moved her tongue lightly along the slit, moving slowly upward. She felt Lena's hands on her head, hearing a moan of anticipation come from Lena. She cut her eyes upward, watching Lena's body react as she moved her tongue along her once more, pressing inside to taste the hot flesh. She tasted heavenly...   
Kara felt something deep and unfamiliar to her as Lena's eyes found hers, locking onto Kara's gaze as Kara's tongue explored the dripping wet flesh of Lena's inner thighs. Lena's hips moved upward to Kara's mouth and Kara moved her hands to cup Lena's buttocks, holding her hips upward to caress her.  
Soon, Lena exploded, her body going rigid, arching more toward Kara.  
Lena pulled back, panting as she moved to a sitting position on the bed. She pulled Kara to her and kissed her deeply, her body shaking still. Kara let Lena move her to the side, laying her down as she said "My turn."  
Kara laid on the cool sheets, closing her eyes as Lena's hands moved over her, long fingers brushing her skin with an expert touch. Lena seemed to know exactly where Kara wanted to be touched even before Kara did. Slowly, Lena lowered her body onto Kara's to kiss her lips. This time with a tenderness that effected Kara like nothing else ever had. It spoke a million words to her. Lena pulled away and touched Kara's face gently as she said thoughtfully "You go through so much."  
Kara smiled and was about to say something but Lena went on "You always put others before yourself."  
Kara closed her eyes again, sighing contentedly as Lena's lips kissed her jaw, delicate fingers playing lazily with the nipple on one of Kara's breasts. Kara refused to think of anything else. She did not even try to think of the last time she had been this content for it would have been a futile endeavor.  
"I love you, Lena Luthor." Kara breathed.  
She felt no hesitation whatsoever in Lena's movement and heard none in the woman's voice as Lena spoke "I love you, Kara Danvers."  
Lena raised her head slightly and Kara opened her eyes to see Lena looking back at her as she said "I've loved you for a long time."  
Kara kissed her...moaning softly against Lena's lips as she felt Lena's hand move to her inner thighs.  
"I've often thought of the things I would do to you if I ever had the chance." Lena's voice was thick with desire as her fingers began to play slowly between her legs.  
"You want me to keep doing that?" Lena whispered against Kara's ear, her middle finger circling Kara's clitoris slowly.  
Kara tried to speak but could only moan weakly as Lena stroked her wet pussy knowingly.  
"I love making that sound come out of you." Lena's voice brought as much pleasure to Kara in that moment as her hand. Kara arched her body, letting out a somewhat frustrated sound as Lena moved her hand back, ever so slightly, but she did not move it away.  
"Just lie here." Lena instructed thickly yet tenderly.  
She opened her eyes when she felt Lena move her hand and she looked at the woman wordlessly as Lena raised her hand to her lips to lick Kara off of her fingers.  
"You taste good." Lena observed with a devilish gleam in her eyes.  
"You...you stopped..." Kara's voice was pleading.  
"Only for a little while." Lena assured her, moving to position herself between Kara's legs "You see, I had a taste. Now I want more."  
Kara came close to climaxing as she felt Lena's tongue began to play in her wet pussy. She squirmed on the cool sheets as Lena pleasured her, soft lips pulling at her flesh gently, knowingly, bringing Kara quickly to the edge.  
After, Kara lay there, eyes closed as Lena moved to settle on top of her. Lena's soft lips brought Kara back down.   
Lena pulled back and whispered "Rest a little while."  
Kara looked up at her.  
"We have all night."  
Kara put her hands on Lena's face "I like the sound of that."  
Lena's smile was brighter than a thousand suns as she replied "I know I do."  
Kara put her arms around Lena and pulled her close, holding her gently as she said "More than tonight."  
Lena nestled closer to Kara, her head on the woman's shoulder as she placed a kiss on Kara's neck "I like the sound of that even more."  
Kara made a small noise as she smiled, holding in her arms the most important thing to her and reflecting that today was not such a horrible day after all.


End file.
